


Send Off

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Broken Bones, Depression, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Moving In Together, Nostalgia, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play, Sansgore, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Asgore and Sans chat while moving Sans in with Asgore, his datemate.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Send Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freshiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday gift! Happy Birthday, Fresh!

Nostalgia flooded Sans when he came across the picture. He hadn't noticed this one in ages, and it had never hit him like it did now. The picture, hidden in a box of photos labeled, "fishsticks", was old. The edges of the paper were starting to curl up despite the frame's best efforts. The colors were fading, too, turning that slightly tan shade that humans called sepia and monsters called nostalgia. After all, why not call a thing what it is?

The photo was a group shot, taken on a warm spring day many years ago. They'd been in a park celebrating their one year anniversary on the Surface. Everyone had been there; Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, Asriel, the Annoying Dog, and, of course, Asgore and him. They were standing next to each other, and the tension between them was clear.

"What are you looking at, my dear?" Asgore's voice, a deep rumble that always both soothed and excited him, flopped over his shoulder like a tired dog laying on the rug.

Sans turned his head, smiling up at the monster he loved more than any other. "nothing, just an old photo. do you remember when the kids splattered everyone with tomato juice at the first anniversary? and i forgot that dad was going to take a picture of everyone, so i said to you that i'd love to slurp it all off? stars, were we awkward. it was great."

Asgore chuckled. "You seem to be under the impression that we're not still the most awkward couple in the country."

"nah, i knew we weren't. that award's gotta go to paps and metta," Sans genially argued, "i've never known a pair of lovers who took so long to finally move in together. stars, it's been years now that they've been dating! i get taking it slow, but this is ridiculous."

"I seem to know two monsters who took centuries of flirting to work up the nerve to ask each other on a date," Asgore countered, "And we still haven't fully moved in together."

Sans laughed a genuine laugh that only Asgore ever really got to hear. "well, we're fixing that right now, aren't we? or is there some other reason that you're here helping me pack up my stuff? i was under the impression that we were _bone'd_ to move my mattress and sleep together on it for the first time tonight."

Asgore's slight, confused frown was a delight. "Bone'd? I am afraid that one has gone over my head."

"bound, big guy. we're bound to move the mattress, right?" Sans explained.

Watching Asgore's face journey was a treat. He went through hesitation, grief, excitement, fear, hope, love, and disgust... not necessarily in that order. Sans was pretty sure he knew what this was about. He'd been the one to accept the package this morning.

"About that... I may have... bought us a new mattress? I know you are fond of your old one, but... Sans, it stinks," Asgore accused.

Sans shrugged. "guess i can't argue with that logic, big guy. i can't even remember the last time i replaced it. i think it might actually be the same mattress i had back in the underground. yeah, definitely. guess that explains why it stinks. i'm not really attached to it, though. this _bonehead_ just can't remember to do stuff like that without my phone."

Asgore nodded, an annoyed look on his face that wasn't directed at Sans. "I do wish the humans weren't so fond of their "planned obsolescence". I really would like to keep the same phone for more than three years. I am quite looking forward to Alphys' new model, aren't you?"

The grin that spread across Sans' skull was maybe a little forced. "uh, yeah."

"Sans," Asgore said flatly, "what is it about Alphys' new phone model that has you troubled this time?"

"heh. it's the, um, jet pack. undyne convinced her to put it back in. it was okay when just the kiddos had it, but everyone in the whole world? that includes jerry, and he's... not a good driver. neither is karen, for that matter, and i really don't want to have to look at another x-ray of frisk's arm because that horror show decided to take them for a ride," Sans explained.

Asgore laughed. His laugh always made Sans smile. It was so bright and cheery. He could see why Asgore made such a perfect Santa Paws. "You always worry about the oddest things, Sans. Would it make you feel better if we forbade the children from taking a ride with anyone else?"

"asgore, buddy, pal, those kids are adults now. i don't think we get to tell them that," Sans said fondly.

"We can try!" Asgore said brightly. Sometimes he could be very naive. It wasn't necessarily a trait you wanted to see in a king, but it was certainly endearing. Sans just hoped that no one would ever use that innocence to hurt his datemate. If they did, they were in for a Bad Time.

Sans sighed. "yeah. it's always worth it to try, right?"

It was Asgore's turn to look at him fondly. "Sans, you are sure you want to do this, are you not? You know I would not mind waiting if your mental state is not right for this to happen."

Blinking occured, then laughter. "big guy, i'm fine! the meds and the therapy are really helping. i want this. it's just that... well, sometimes i'm still gonna have moments where the depression sneaks through. that's just how it works. i think it'll be good for me to have someone around when they do. ever since pap moved out it's been kinda lonely."

Asgore grinned mischievously. That was all the warning Sans got before he was lifted into the air and snuggled up to something furry. Sans had gone limp, but he happily cuddled his datemate's fur. "Well, you needn't worry about that any longer. I will be here for you, Sans. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
